danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Zvi bazak
אני חושב שזה לא רע גם כך. אפשר לקרוא גם את המקור וגם התרגום.צריך רק קצת לסדר זאת ראה דוגמא. עם חומר מדעי כזה קשה להשיג דיוק באינטרנט פורסם INTERNATIONAL JOURNAL OF GERIATRIC PSYCHIATRY International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. Published online in Wiley InterScience (www.interscience.wiley.com). Interscience (www.interscience.wiley.com). DOI: 10.1002/gps.1195 DOI: 10.1002/gps.1195 Vulnerability to post-traumatic stress disorder and פגיעות ל פוסט טראומה ו psychological morbidity in aged holocaust survivors תחלואה פסיכולוגית ניצולי שואה בגילאים y Y Henry Brodaty הנרי Brodaty 1,2 1,2 *, Charmaine Joffe *, רמיין יופה 2 2 , Georgina Luscombe , ג 'ורג' Luscombe 3 3 and Claire Thompson וקלייר תומפסון 1 1 1 1 Academic Department for Old Age Psychiatry, Prince of Wales Hospital, Sydney, Australia האקדמית המחלקה לפסיכיאטריה ישן גיל, הנסיך מוויילס החולים, סידני, אוסטרליה 2 2 School of Psychiatry, University of New South Wales, Sydney, Australia בית הספר לפסיכיאטריה, אוניברסיטת ניו סאות 'וויילס, סידני, אוסטרליה 3 3 Formerly Academic Department for Old Age Psychiatry, Prince of Wales Hospital now Department of Obstetrics and לשעבר האקדמית המחלקה לפסיכיאטריה ישן גיל, הנסיך מוויילס החולים עכשיו החוג למיילדות Gynaecology, University of Sydney, Sydney, Australia גניקולוגיה, אוניברסיטת סידני, סידני, אוסטרליה SUMMARY תקציר המטרה למרות שיעור גבוה של פוסט טראומה (PTSD) ותחלואה פסיכולוגית יש כבר דיווח ניצולי שואה (HS), דוחות אשר אינם עקביים על גורמים הקשורים פסיכולוגי morbidity. תחלואה. הדור הוותיק עדיין דיווח, אנו שואפים להבהיר מדוע זה קיימת שונות על ידי בחינת הגורמים . הקשורים עם PTSD ותחלואה פסיכולוגית, כולל האמצעים הפעם הראשונה של האישיות (וכ"| Objective Although high rates of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and psychological morbidity have been consis- consis - tently reported in Holocaust survivors (HS), reports are inconsistent about which factors are associated with psychological tently In a study of the oldest HS cohort yet reported, we aim to clarify why this variability exists by examining factors במחקר של HS associated with PTSD and psychological morbidity, including for the first time measures of personality and defense mechan- mechan-הביטחון isms. isms. Methods One hundred HS randomly selected from a convenience sample of 309 respondents to a survey of Jewish persons שיטות מאה HS שנבחרו באקראי מדגם של 309 משיבים הנוחות סקר של אדם יהודי aged 60 years and older living in the community in Sydney were assessed using the following instruments: demographics, בגיל 60 שנים ו חי מבוגר בקהילה בסידני נבדקו שימוש בכלים הבאים: דמוגרפיה, severity of trauma experienced, General Health Questionnaire (GHQ-28), PTSD diagnosis (DSM-IV), Brief Psychiatric Rat- חומרת הטראומה מנוסה, שאלון בריאות כללית (GHQ-28), אבחנה-PTSD (ה-DSM-IV), בקצרה הפסיכיאטרי-Rat ing Scale, Impact of Events Scale, Defense Style Questionnaire, modified Eysenck Personality Inventory. ing קנה מידה, השפעת אירועים קנה מידה, סגנון שאלון הביטחון, Modified אייזנק אישיות מלאי. Results Older age, experience of more severe trauma, use of immature defense mechanisms and higher neuroticism were תוצאות גיל ישן, חוויה של טראומה חמורה יותר, שימוש של מנגנוני הגנה בשלים ו נוירוטיות גבוהה היו associated with significant PTSD and psychological morbidity; severity of trauma was associated with PTSD and with more הקשורים עם PTSD משמעותיים ותחלואה פסיכולוגית; חומרת הטראומה היתה קשורה עם יותר מ-PTSD ו severe psychological morbidity. תחלואה נפשית חמורה. Conclusions A profile of survivors at-risk can be identified that may have application to survivors of more recent מסקנות פרופיל של ניצולי בסיכון ניתן לזהות כי אולי היישום של ניצולי יותר האחרונות holocausts. שואות. Late life may be a period of vulnerability in the aftermath of severe trauma. החיים המאוחרת עשויה להיות תקופה של פגיעות בעקבות טראומה קשה. Copyright # 2004 John Wiley # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. & Sons, Ltd key words —Holocaust survivors; PTSD; defense style מילות מפתח, ניצולי שואה;-PTSD; סגנון ההגנה INTRODUCTION מבוא Rates of psychological morbidity in general and post- שיעורי תחלואה נפשית בכלל שלאחר traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in particular are high טראומה (PTSD) בפרט גבוהים amongst Jewish Holocaust survivors (HS) 40–50 בקרב ניצולי השואה היהודית (HS) 40-50 years after the end of World War II (Kuch and Cox, שנה לאחר תום מלחמת העולם השנייה (Kuch ו קוקס, 1992; Niederland, 1968; Robinson et al., 1990; Silow, 1992; Niederland, 1968; רובינסון et al., 1990; Silow, 1993; Tuteur, 1966; Yehuda et al., 1995; Yehuda et al., 1993; Tuteur, 1966; יהודה et al., 1995; יהודה et al., 1994). 1994). We reported that rates of PTSD and psycholo- אנחנו דיווח כי שיעור של PTSD ו-psycholo gical morbidity in a community based not-treatment תחלואה gical בקהילה מבוססת לא טיפול seeking sample of HS were higher than in age- and מחפשים מדגם HS היו גבוהים יותר מאשר בגיל-ו sex-matched non-HS Jewish refugees or Australian מין בהתאמה שאינם לפליטים HS היהודית או אוסטרלי or English born older Jews (Joffe et al., 2003). או אנגלית נולד יהודי מבוגר (יופה ואח., 2003). We אנחנו noted that even though 39% of the HS in our sample ציין כי אף 39% HS במדגם שלנו met criteria for PTSD and 58% had significant psy- קריטריונים נפגשו PTSD ו -58% היו משמעותיים-Psy chological morbidity, 61% and 42% respectively did תחלואה chological, 61% ו -42% בהתאמה עשה not have these conditions. אין תנאים אלו. Clearly, not all HS experience PTSD or psycholo- ברור, לא כל חוויה פוסט טראומטית או HS-psycholo gical morbidity and even among those that do, many תחלואה gical ואפילו בקרב אלה שלא עושים, רבים function well (Harel et al., 1988; Hass, 1995; לתפקד היטב (הראל et al., 1988; הס, 1995; Helmreich, 1992; Leon et al., 1981; Shanan and Sha- Helmreich, 1992; ליאון et al., 1981; שנן ו-שא har, 1983). הר, 1983). Are there protective or vulnerability fac- האם יש הגנה או פגיעות-fac tors which determine the psychological outcome of tors הקובעים את התוצאה הפסיכולוגית של a HS? HS? Our aim was to investigate which factors differ- המטרה שלנו היתה לחקור את הגורמים שונים - entiate those with and without PTSD and with and entiate אלה עם ובלי PTSD ועם Received 29 July 2004 קיבל 29 יולי 2004 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Accepted 10 June 2004 קיבל 10 יוני 2004 *Correspondence to: Professor H. Brodaty, Academic Department * חליפת מכתבים אל: פרופ 'ח Brodaty, המחלקה האקדמית for Old Age Psychiatry, Euroa Centre, Prince of Wales Hospital, עבור העתיקה גיל לפסיכיאטריה, Euroa מרכז, הנסיך מוויילס החולים, Avoca St, Randwick, Sydney, NSW, 2031, Australia. Avoca St, Randwick, סידני, NSW, 2031, אוסטרליה. Tel: 61-2- טלפון: 61-2 -- 9382 3759. 9382 3759. Fax: 61-2-9382 3762. פקס: 61-2-9382 3762. E-mail: h.brodaty@unsw.edu.au דואר אלקטרוני: h.brodaty @ unsw.edu.au y Y Presented at the International Psychogeriatric Association שהוצגו בוועידה הבינלאומית Psychogeriatric האגודה Congress, Nice, France, 11th September, 2001. הקונגרס, ניס, צרפת, 11 ספטמבר 2001. Contract/grant sponsors: Henry Roth Charitable Foundation; חוזה / מענק ספונסרים: קרן הצדקה של הנרי רות; Aristocrat Leisure Industries. אריסטוקרט תעשיות ופנאי. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 2 עמוד 2 without significant psychological morbidity. ללא תחלואה פסיכולוגית משמעותית. This is זה the first such study in Australia even though Australia המחקר הראשון מסוגו באוסטרליה אף אוסטרליה has the second highest per capita rate of HS in the יש את שער השני הגבוה ביותר לנפש של HS ב world after Israel. בעולם אחרי ישראל. Demographic, event-related and intrapsychic pre- דמוגרפי, אירוע טרום קשורים intrapsychic - dictor factors have been previously examined. גורמים dictor כבר נבדק בעבר. More עוד psychological symptoms have been reported in סימפטומים פסיכולוגיים כבר דיווח females by some investigators (Eaton et al., 1982; הנקבות על ידי כמה חוקרים (Eaton et al., 1982; Carmil and Carel, 1986), but not all (Nadler and Carmil ו כראל, 1986), אבל לא כל נדלר (ו Ben-Shushan, 1989). בן שושן, 1989). All three studies were popula- כל המחקרים היו שלושה popula - tion based but the Carmil and Carel (1986) study tion מבוסס אבל Carmil ו כראל (1986) מחקר was limited by a non-equivalent comparison group היה מוגבל על ידי non-קבוצת ההשוואה המקבילה and failure to use validated instruments. ואי להשתמש בכלים תוקף. As regards age, younger age at time of exposure to באשר לגיל, בגיל צעיר יותר בזמן החשיפה the trauma has been associated with more negative הטראומה נמצא קשור יותר שלילית effects by Bower (1994), Chodoff (1963) and Dasberg ההשפעות על ידי באואר (1994), Chodoff (1963) ו Dasberg (1987) but no relationship was reported by Eaton et al. (1987) אבל לא יחסים דווח איטון ואח. (1982). (1982). It may be that age at the time of trauma influ- יתכן כי הגיל בעת influ הטראומה - ences the pattern of PTSD symptoms. ences דפוס של סימפטומים פוסט טראומטית. Yehuda et al. יהודה et al. (1997) found a negative correlation with age for (1997) מצא מתאם שלילי עם גיל hypervigilance, psychogenic amnesia and emotional hypervigilance, אמנזיה psychogenic ורגשי detachment and a positive correlation with age for ניתוק מתאם חיובי עם גיל distressing intrusive thoughts. מחשבות פולשניות מצער. Differences in findings ההבדלים ממצאי may be explained by methodology. עשויה להיות מוסברת על ידי המתודולוגיה. Some of these stu- חלקם של אלה-סטו dies are based on qualitative or non- מת מבוססים על איכותי או לא statistical סטטיסטי comparisons (Chodoff, 1963; Dasberg, 1987; Bower, השוואות (Chodoff, 1963; Dasberg, 1987; באוור, 1994), relied on samples which were clinically based 1994), הסתמך על דוגמאות שהיו מבוססים קלינית (Bower, 1994) or quite small (Chodoff, 1963), or did (Bower, 1994) או ממש קטן (Chodoff, 1963), או לא not use validated instruments to measure psychologi- לא מאומת להשתמש בכלים כדי למדוד psychologi - cal morbidity (Dasberg, 1987). תחלואה קאל (Dasberg, 1987). Other differences in הבדלים נוספים findings may be that separation from parents is more הממצאים עשויים להיות כי ההפרדה מההורים יותר critical than age of exposure (Chodoff, 1963) or that קריטי מאשר בגיל של חשיפה (Chodoff, 1963) או כי there are competing effects from younger age at time יש השפעות מתחרות מגיל צעיר בזמן of Holocaust and older current age (Dasberg, 1987). השואה מבוגרים בגיל הנוכחי (Dasberg, 1987). The evidence for an effect of severity of trauma is הראיות לגבי ההשפעה של חומרת הטראומה also inconsistent. גם לא עקבית. Kuch and Cox (1992) reported that Kuch ו קוקס (1992) דיווחו כי PTSD was more prevalent and more severe in com- PTSD היה נפוץ יותר ויותר קשה ב-com pensation seeking survivors who had had more severe ניצולי pensation המבקשים אשר היו חמורות יותר Holocaust experiences. חוויות השואה. However other studies of עם זאת מחקרים אחרים של community samples (Eaton et al., 1982; Yehuda דוגמאות הקהילה (Eaton et al., 1982; יהודה et al., 1997) and clinic samples (Winnick, 1967; et al., 1997) הדגימות למרפאה (ויניק, 1967; Dasberg, 1987) have not found an association Dasberg, 1987) עדיין לא מצאו אסוציאציה between severity of trauma and later effects. בין חומרת הטראומה ואפקטים מאוחר יותר. This זה may reflect differences in methodology or perhaps עשויים לשקף הבדלים מתודולוגיה או אולי the effect of late ageing over-riding the increased vul- השפעת ההזדקנות על המנוח-רכיבה על vul גדל - nerability of youthfulness when traumatised. nerability של עלמות כאשר traumatised. Obviously, events subsequent to the Holocaust may ברור, אירועים לאחר השואה עלול influence outcome. להשפיע על התוצאה. Harel et al. הראל et al. (1988) reported that (1988) דיווחו כי being married and having better health, an adequate להיות נשוי שיש בריאות טובה יותר, נאותה income and social support were important in the pre- הכנסה ותמיכה חברתית היו חשובים מראש diction of psychological well-being among survivors. דיקציה של פסיכולוגית רווחת בקרב הניצולים. Cumulative trauma and recent stress were found to be טראומה מצטברת ומתחים האחרונות נמצאו associated with severity of current PTSD symptoms המשויכים חומרת הסימפטומים הנוכחית PTSD (Yehuda et al., 1995). (יהודה ואח., 1995). However variables such as עם זאת משתנים כגון health, income and social support and even recent life בריאות, הכנסה ותמיכה חברתית ואפילו האחרונות החיים events may also be regarded as outcomes. האירועים עשויים להיחשב גם תוצאות. As yet there has been no quantitative analysis of עדיין לא התקיימה ניתוח כמותי של whether trait personality markers or the use of psy- האם סמנים אישיות תכונה או שימוש Psy - chological defense mechanisms are associated with מנגנוני ההגנה chological המשויכים PTSD or psychological morbidity in HS. PTSD או תחלואה פסיכולוגית HS. Yet these אבל אלה intra-psychic variables may be key in mediating an Intra-משתנים הנפשי עשוי להיות המפתח בתיווך individual's reaction to such overwhelming stress התגובה ללחץ של הפרט המכריע כאלה (McCrae, 1982; Labouvie-Vief et al., 1987). (מק 'קריי, 1982; Labouvie-Vief et al., 1987). Defense הביטחון styles (Andrews et al., 1989; Vaillant et al., 1986) סגנונות (אנדרוז et al., 1989; Vaillant et al., 1986) may be classified as mature (eg sublimation, עשויים להיות מסווגים האצלה בוגר (למשל, humour, anticipation, and suppression), neurotic הומור, ציפייה, ודיכוי), נוירוטי (undoing, altruism, idealisation, and reaction forma- (ביטול, אלטרואיזם, idealisation, והתגובה forma - tion), and immature (projection, passive aggression, tion), ואת בשלה (הטלה, תוקפנות פסיבית, acting out). משחק בחוץ). Defenses are acquired in infancy, and ההגנות הם רכשו בינקותם, ו mature in adolescence and early adulthood indepen- בוגרת בגיל ההתבגרות ו-indepen והבגרות dently of life events (Tuulio-Henriksson et al., dently של אירועים חיים (Tuulio-Henriksson et al., 2000). 2000). Defense style has been shown to predict סגנון ההגנה הוכח לנבא psychiatric symptomatology (Watson, 2002). תסמינים פסיכיאטריים (ווטסון, 2002). Silver- כסף stein (1996) found that combat veterans who were שטיין (1996) נמצא כי יוצאי קרבי שלא היו diagnosed with PTSD used more maladaptive שאובחנו עם PTSD בשימוש יותר maladaptive defenses. ההגנות. Spinhoven and Kooiman (1997) reported Spinhoven ו Kooiman (1997) דיווח that anxious and depressive patients had higher scores כי חולי חרדה דיכאון היו ציונים גבוהים יותר for an immature defense style, and anxious patients עבור סגנון הגנה בשלה, וחרדים חולים had higher scores for a neurotic defense style than היו ציונים גבוהים יותר עבור סגנון הגנה נוירוטיים מאשר depressed patients or controls. חולים מדוכאים או פקדים. Anxiety and depres- חרדה depres - sion were negatively related to a mature defense style. שיאון היו קשורות באופן שלילי סגנון הגנה בוגרת. Pollock and Andrews (1989) found a specific pattern פולוק ו אנדרוס (1989) נמצא דפוס ספציפי of defenses to be associated with each DSM-III ההגנות של יקושר עם כל ה-DSM-III anxiety disorder, although their analysis did not הפרעת חרדה, אף על פי ניתוח שלהם לא include PTSD. כוללים PTSD. Based on the above literature we hypothesised that, בהתבסס על הספרות לעיל אנו hypothesised כי, compared to those not meeting criteria for PTSD or בהשוואה לאלה שלא הפגישה הקריטריונים או PTSD those with low levels of psychological morbidity, sur- אלה עם רמות נמוכות של תחלואה, פסיכולוגית-sur vivors with PTSD or with significant psychological vivors עם PTSD עם או פסיכולוגי משמעותי morbidity would be more likely: (i) to be female תחלואה יהיה סביר יותר: (אני) להיות נקבה and younger at the time of the Holocaust; (ii) to have ו הצעיר בזמן השואה; (ii) יש had more devastating experiences during the Holo- היו חוויות יותר הרסנית במהלך Holo - caust; and (iii) to have higher trait neuroticism and caust; וכן (iii) יש תכונה גבוה נוירוטיות ו be using less mature defense mechanisms. להיות פחות בוגר באמצעות מנגנוני ההגנה. We also גם אנחנו hypothesised that (iv) we could develop a model to hypothesised כי (iv) יכולנו לפתח מודל predict who among HS was more likely to meet לנבא מי בקרב HS היה סביר יותר לפגוש criteria for PTSD or have significant psychological הקריטריונים PTSD או פסיכולוגי משמעותי morbidity. תחלואה. METHODS ושיטות The sample המדגם A total of 2639 survey forms were sent out via סך של 2,639 טפסים הסקר נשלחו באמצעות Jewish communal organisations (friendship clubs, ארגונים קהילתיים יהודיים (מועדונים ידידות, synagogues, voluntary organisations, Sydney Jewish בתי כנסת, ארגונים התנדבותיים, סידני היהודית ptsd in aged holocaust survivors PTSD של ניצולי שואה בגילאים 969 969 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 3 עמוד 3 Museum attendees) to a convenience non-clinical המשתתפים מוזיאון) שאינו נוחות-קלינית sample of older Jewish individuals residing in the מדגם של אנשים מבוגרים יהודים המתגוררים ב Sydney community. הקהילה סידני. A covering letter stated that a מכתב כיסוי הצהיר כי survey was being conducted of the Jewish older popu- הסקר נערך popu של היהודי המבוגר - lation and their current feelings about their lives, with lation ורגשות הנוכחי שלהם על החיים שלהם, עם the aim of providing the best possible services to the המטרה של מתן השירותים הטוב ביותר האפשרי אל community. הקהילה. Participants were requested to return the המשתתפים התבקשו להחזיר את completed surveys by reply-paid mail. סקרים הושלמה על ידי תשובה, שילמה אלקטרוני. There were 814 survey forms returned. היו שם 814 טפסים הסקר חזר. Individuals אנשים belonging to more than one community group may השייכות לקבוצה יותר מכל אחד בקהילה יכול have received multiple copies of the survey, thus pos- קיבלו עותקים מרובים של הסקר, ובכך-POS sibly inflating the apparent non-response rate. sibly ניפוח הלא נראית לעין שיעור התגובה. No לא information was available on the non-respondents. המידע היה זמין על הלא המשיבים. Of the 814 respondents, 309 were HS. המשיבים 814, 309 היו HS. Holocaust sur- Sur-השואה vivors were defined according to the Claims Confer- vivors הוגדרו לפי התביעות להעניק - ence, Article 2 Fund, 1992, as individuals who were ence, קרן סעיף 2, 1992, כפרטים שהיו imprisoned in a concentration camp for a minimum כלוא במחנה ריכוז מינימום of six months, or were in a ghetto for at least 18 של שישה חודשים, או היו בגטו לפחות 18 months, or who lived in hiding under severe condi- חודשים, או שחיו במסתור תחת condi חמור tions for at least 18 months. tions לפחות 18 חודשים. From these 309 respon- מאת אלה respon-309 dents, a sub-sample of 100 survivors was selected for שקעים, משנה מדגם של 100 ניצולי נבחר in depth at home interview, using a table of random עומק בראיון הביתה, באמצעות טבלה של אקראיות numbers. מספרים. Five subjects who refused interview were חמישה נושאים שסירבו הראיון היו replaced by randomly chosen substitutes. הוחלף על ידי תחליפי שנבחרו באקראי. Subjects נושאים provided written informed consent after receiving a בתנאי כתב הסכמה מדעת לאחר שקיבל complete description of the study. התיאור המלא של המחקר. We have reported יש לנו דיווח elsewhere comparisons with results from interviews במקום אחר השוואה עם תוצאות מראיונות with two control groups randomly drawn from the עם שתי קבוצות בקרה באקראי שנשאבו same population of survey responders: 50 refugees האוכלוסייה של מגיבים באותו סקר: 50 הפליטים who left before the Holocaust and 50 Australian- מי עזב לפני השואה, 50 אוסטרליה or English-born older Jewish participants (Jaffe או אנגלית, יליד ישנים המשתתפים היהודים (יפה et al., 2003). et al., 2003). Assessment הערכה This screening survey contained four sections: סקר זה ההקרנה הכיל ארבעה חלקים: i) Demographic questions regarding age, sex, אני) שאלות דמוגרפיות לגבי גיל, מין, education, marital status, family members and השכלה, מצב משפחתי, בני משפחה religious practice; דתי; ii) Holocaust related experiences; II) חוויות בנושא השואה; iii) The General Health Questionnaire (GHQ-28; III) שאלון בריאות כללית (GHQ-28; Goldberg and Hillier, 1979); a self-administered גולדברג Hillier, 1979); עצמית מנוהל screening instrument, which is designed to detect מכשיר ההקרנה, אשר נועד לזהות current, diagnosable psychological morbidity. הנוכחי, תחלואה diagnosable פסיכולוגי. On על the GHQ-28, scores of 0–4 are considered low, GHQ-28, עשרות 0-4 נחשבות נמוכות, ie non-cases; scores of 5 or more are considered כלומר, במקרים שאינם; עשרות 5 או יותר נחשבים high, ie cases, or would probably be deemed גבוה, כלומר מקרים, או בוודאי ייחשב likely to benefit from treatment if seen by a סביר להפיק תועלת מן הטיפול, אם ראה על ידי psychiatrist (Goldberg and Hillier, 1979); and (הפסיכיאטר גולדברג Hillier, 1979); ו scores of 11 or more are considered very high, ציונים של 11 או יותר נחשבים גבוהים מאוד, would definitely be deemed likely to benefit from בהחלט ייחשב סביר כדי ליהנות treatment if seen by a psychiatrist. הטיפול לראות אם על ידי פסיכיאטר. The GHQ-28 GHQ-28 has a high degree of validity and reliability with a יש רמה גבוהה של תוקף ומהימנות עם sensitivity of 84% and specificity of 82% רגישות של 84% וייחודיות של 82% (Goldberg and Williams, 1988). (גולדברג ויליאמס, 1988). Analysis of ניתוח the GHQ by age-gender groupings has found GHQ לפי קבוצות גיל ומין מצא the factors which emerge for the population as a הגורמים אשר מופיעים לאוכלוסיה כמו whole are also robust across age and gender שלמה חסון גם על פני גיל ומין groupings (Huppert et al., 1989). הקבצות (הופרט et al., 1989). iv) Self-rated health (SRH; Burvill et al., 1990). IV) עצמית דורג בריאות (SRH; Burvill et al., 1990). Subjects were asked to rate their physical and הנבדקים התבקשו לדרג את הפיזי שלהם emotional well-being as compared to others their הרגשית ולרווחתם בהשוואה לאחרים כמו שלהם own age on two single questions using a five- גיל על עצמו שתי שאלות אחת באמצעות חמישה point scale from bad to excellent. בקנה מידה בנקודה מדחי אל מעולה. Evidence of the עדות reliability and validity of global self ratings as אמינות תוקפו של דירוגים עצמי גלובאלית indicators of health has come from a number of אינדיקטורים הבריאות הגיע ממספר research studies which indicate that the way מחקרים אשר מצביעים על כך בדרך persons view their health is significantly related אנשים תצוגה הבריאות שלהם קשור באופן משמעותי to subsequent health status (see Shadbolt et al., על מצב הבריאות הבאים (ראה Shadbolt ואח., 1997, for a review). 1997, לסקירה). Interviews conducted in subjects' homes included rat- ראיונות שנערכו בבתים של הנבדקים כללה עכברוש - ings on a checklist of current symptoms required to ings על רשימת תיוג של סימפטומים הנוכחי נדרש meet criteria for PTSD from the Diagnostic and עבור לעמוד בקריטריונים מ-PTSD האבחון Statistical Manual, 4th edition (DSM-IV; American סטטיסטי ידני, 4th Edition (DSM-IV; אמריקאי Psychiatric Association, 1994) and the Brief האגודה הפסיכיאטרית, 1994) ואת בקצרה Psychiatric Rating Scale (BPRS; Overall and Gorham, פסיכיאטרי Rating Scale (BPRS; הכוללת Gorham, 1962; Overall and Beller, 1984). 1962; הכוללת בלר, 1984). The BPRS has been BPRS כבר found to have an inter-rater reliability from 0.56 to נמצא כי ועדה בין משרדית אמינות rater מ 0.56 ל 0.87 (Overall and Gorham, 1962). 0.87 (הכוללת Gorham, 1962). All subjects with עם כל הנושאים PTSD had had these symptoms for decades and these PTSD היו הסימפטומים האלה במשך עשרות שנים ואת אלה were related to their holocaust experience. היו קשורות חווית השואה שלהם. Cognitive קוגניטיבית and functional status were rated using the Mini-Mental ומצב פונקציונלי דורגו באמצעות מיני הנפש State Examination (MMSE; Folstein et al., 1975); and מדינת בחינת (MMSE; Folstein et al., 1975); ו Instrumental Activities of Daily Living scales (IADL; אינסטרומנטלי של פעילויות היומיום קשקשים (IADL; Lawton and Brody, 1969). לוטון ברודי, 1969). The MMSE has a test– יש מבחן MMSE - retest reliability of 0.89 and a combined test–retest בדוק שוב האמינות של 0.89 ו-מבחן משולב בדוק שוב and inter-rater reliability of 0.83 (Tombaugh and ובין אמינות rater של 0.83 (ו טומבו McIntyre, 1992) and the IADL scales have been found מקנטייר, 1992), את הכף IADL נמצאו to have an inter-rater reliability of 0.87 and 0.91 on יש ועדה בין משרדית אמינות rater של 0.87 ו 0.91 ב two separate sub-studies (Lawton and Brody, 1969). שני מחקרים נפרדים משנה (לוטון ברודי, 1969). Current medications and social functioning were תרופות נוכחי ותפקוד חברתי היו assessed using questions from the Australian הערכה באמצעות שאלות של אוסטרליה Longitudinal Study of Ageing (1992). מחקר אורך של הזדקנות (1992). Trait neuroti- Neuroti התכונות - cism and extraversion were rated using the short CISM ו extraversion דורגו שימוש קצר Eysenck Personality Inventory (Duncan-Jones, 1987), אייזנק אישיות מלאי (דאנקן, ג 'ונס, 1987), and use of defense styles by the 40-item Defense Style ושימוש של סגנונות הגנה על ידי 40-סגנון הביטחון הפריט Questionnaire (DSQ-40) based on the work of Vaillant שאלון (DSQ-40) מבוסס על העבודה של Vaillant et al. et al. (1986). (1986). The test-retest reliability of the EPI is במבחן האמינות של EPI בדוק שוב הוא above 0.85. מעל 0.85. The mature, neurotic and immature factors הגורמים בוגרת, בוגרת נוירוטית from the DSQ-40 have reliability coefficients of 0.68, מן DSQ-40 יש מקדמי מהימנות של 0.68, 0.58 and 0.80 respectively and test-retest reliabilities 0.58 ו 0.80 בהתאמה ו-מבחן reliabilities בדוק שוב of 0.75, 0.78 and 0.85 respectively. של 0.75, 0.78 ו 0.85 בהתאמה. Three grades of Holocaust experience were deter- שלוש דרגות של חוויית השואה היו להרתיע - mined: less severe—generally removed from high ממוקש: פחות חמורה, בדרך כלל להסיר גבוה risk situations, for example living anonymously in מצבי סיכון, למשל החיים אנונימי ב 970 970 h. שעה brodaty brodaty ET AL. Et al. Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 4 עמוד 4 the countryside or with non-Jewish families or living הכפריים או עם משפחות יהודיות או החיים on Aryan papers; moderately severe—usually in על ניירות אריים; בינוני חמור בדרך כלל ghettos or labour camps but not in death camps, some בגטאות או מחנות עבודה, אבל לא במחנות המוות, כמה freedom and able to forage for food; and very severe חופש מסוגלים לחפש מזון עבור מזון; מאוד חמור in concentration or death camps or in inhumane con- ב מחנות ריכוז או מוות או ב-con אנושי ditions hidden for months and often years at constant ditions חבוי במשך חודשים ולעתים שנים קבוע risk of being discovered or killed. סיכון שיתגלו או נהרג. There was agree- היה מסכים - ment between the independent ratings of the grade ment בין דירוגים עצמאית של כיתה of severity of experience by the survivor and the inter- ניסיון של חומרת ידי ניצול ועל בין viewer in all but two cases where the survivor under- הצופה בכל אבל שני המקרים שבהם ניצול תחת - estimated the severity of the trauma. העריך את חומרת הטראומה. Inter-rater reliability was calculated using the Inter-rater אמינות היתה מחושבת באמצעות kappa statistic ( ) for categorical and ordinal infor- סטטיסטיקה Kappa () עבור Infor קטגורי ו-סודר mation and intraclass correlation coefficients (ICC) mation ו מקדמי קורלציה intraclass (ICC), for continuous data, using a sub-sample of HS and עבור נתונים רציף, באמצעות המשנה מדגם HS ו control participants. המשתתפים שליטה. There was perfect agreement היה הסכם מושלמת between raters (CJ and a clinical psychologist) simul- בין raters (ג 'יי ו פסיכולוג קליני) simul - taneously rating ten subjects on PTSD diagnosis, on taneously דירוג עשר נושאים על האבחנה PTSD, על the number of PTSD symptom categories met, and מספר קטגוריות PTSD סימפטום נפגשו, on IADL score. ציון IADL. There was near perfect agreement היה סמוך מושלמת הסכם between the raters on BPRS score (ICC ¼ 0.99, בין raters על BPRS ציון (ICC ¼ 0.99, p < 0.001). p <0.001). Statistical analyses ניתוחים סטטיסטיים The subjects were divided into subgroups according הנבדקים חולקו על פי קבוצות משנה to whether they were GHQ-defined cases or non- אם הם היו מוגדרים GHQ מקרים או לא cases), and whether or not they met criteria for PTSD. מקרים), ואם לא נפגשו הקריטריונים PTSD. Differences between these sub-groups were tested by הבדלים בין תתי קבוצות אלה נבדקו על ידי 2 2 analysis for categorical variables, and by Student’s ניתוח של משתנים קטגורי, ועל ידי הסטודנטים t tests for continuous variables. בדיקות לא רציפה עבור משתנים. Continuous variables משתנים רציף with significant skew were transformed to approxi- עם לסלף משמעותי השתנו ל-approxi mate a normal distribution. חבר התפלגות נורמלית. Where transformations איפה טרנספורמציות did not normalise distribution of variables, Mann– לא הפצה לא normalise של משתנים, מאן - Whitney U tests (reported as z) were employed. ויטני U בדיקות (דיווח Z) הועסקו. Logistic regression models, using a forward condi- מודלים לוגיסטיים רגרסיה, באמצעות condi קדימה tional method of entry of the independent variables, שיטת tional הכניסה של משתנים עצמאיים, were used to ascertain predictors of either GHQ- שימשו כדי לוודא מנבאים גם GHQ - 28-determined psychological morbidity or PTSD 28-נחוש תחלואה פסיכולוגית או PTSD diagnosis. האבחנה. PTSD and GHQ 'caseness' were rated PTSD ו GHQ 'caseness' דורגו dichotomously as present or absent. dichotomously במתנה או נעדר. As we wished כפי שרצינו to determine predictors and look at odds ratios for כדי לקבוע מנבאות להסתכל על יחס הסיכויים each of the predictor variables, logistic regression רגרסיה של כל המשתנים המנבאים, לוגיסטי was considered appropriate. נחשב המתאים. A forwards step-wise צעד קדימה מבחינת method was chosen to be used as an exploratory, השיטה נבחרה לשמש גישוש, model-building (rather than model-testing) technique. בניית מודל (ולא מודל-testing) טכניקה. To avoid the difficulty identified in previous research כדי למנוע את הקושי זיהה במחקר הקודם with variables that may be considered predictors or עם משתנים שעשויה להיחשב או מנבאים outcomes, variables were chosen that reflected the התוצאות, משתנים נבחרו ששיקפו את survivors' attributes independent of their life after הניצולים תכונות עצמאית של החיים שלהם אחרי the Holocaust. השואה. Variables that could be construed as המשתנים שיכולים להתפרש outcomes, such as marital status, satisfaction with התוצאות, כגון מצב, עם סיפוק בחיי הנישואין social life, frequency of social activities or MMSE חיי החברה, התדירות של פעילויות חברתיות או MMSE score, were not considered for the regression analysis. ציון, לא נחשבו עבור ניתוח רגרסיה. In order to assess the possible collinearity of indepen- כדי להעריך את קוליניאריות אפשרי של indepen - dent variables, correlations were used for continuous משתנים שקע, מתאמים שימשו רציף variables, המשתנים, 2 2 analyses for categorical variables and ניתוחים עבור משתנים קטגורי ו either Student's t tests or one-way ANOVA for the גם הסטודנטים של בדיקות או לא חד כיווני ANOVA עבור relationship between categorical and continuous vari- היחסים בין Vari-קטגורי רציף ables. ables. The Wald test was used to determine the signif- המבחן וולד היה משמש לקביעת signif - icance of any difference in the odds of developing the icance של ההבדל כל הסיכויים לפתח את disorder (either GHQ-28-determined morbidity or (הפרעה או GHQ-28-נחוש או תחלואה PTSD) for subjects with a certain risk factor against PTSD) עבור נבדקים עם גורם סיכון מסוים נגד those without that risk factor. אלה ללא גורם סיכון. The Wald statistic was הסטטיסטיקה וולד היה chosen over the likelihood ratio test results as we were נבחר על היחס תוצאות מבחן הסבירות כפי שהיינו more interested in individual predictors rather than מעוניין יותר מנבאים בודדים במקום the overall function of the model. הפונקציה הכוללת של המודל. Beta coefficients, מקדמי ביתא, odds ratios and their 95% confidence intervals (CIs) הסיכויים יחסים ו -95% מרווחי ביטחון שלהם (CIS) are also reported. הם גם דיווחו. The significance level was set at 0.05 רמת משמעות נקבע 0.05 for all analyses and where relevant was two-tailed. לכל ניתוח שבו היה רלוונטי שני זנב. RESULTS תוצאות Demographic and clinical details פרטים דמוגרפיים קלינית The mean age of the 100 HS was 74.1 years הגיל מתכוון של HS 100 היתה 74.1 שנים (SD ¼ 6.4) and 41 were male. (SD ¼ 6.4) ו 41 היו גברים. Forty-eight were ארבעים ושמונה היו widowed, 43 were married or in a de facto relation- האלמנה, 43 היו נשואים או ביחס דה פקטו - ship and 54 lived alone. הספינה ו -54 גר לבד. Exactly half had completed בדיוק חצי השלימה secondary school, 11 only primary school and 39 בית ספר תיכון, רק 11 הספר הראשוני 39 had trade, technical or university education. היה מסחר, השכלה טכנית או באוניברסיטה. Fourteen ארבע עשרה attended synagogue once a week or more, 68 attended בית הכנסת השתתפו פעם בשבוע או יותר, השתתפו 68 on high holy days or once a month and 18 never בימים הקדושים גבוהה או פעם בחודש 18 לא attended. השתתפו. Extent of Holocaust exposure was severe היקף החשיפה השואה היה חמור in almost half the sample (46%), moderate in 39% כמעט מחצית המדגם (46%), מתונה 39% and mild in 15%. קלה ו 15%. There was no association between לא היה שום קשר בין age גיל and ו severity חומרת of של Holocaust השואה exposure חשיפה (F97 ¼ 1.34, p ¼ 0.266). (F 97 ¼ 1.34, p ¼ 0,266). Thirty-five HS rated their psychological health as שלושים וחמש HS דורג הבריאות הפסיכולוגית שלהם excellent or good, 36 as fair and 29 as poor or bad. מצוין או טוב, כמו 36 ו 29 הוגן עניים או רע. Corresponding rates for self-rated physical health שיעורי המקביל עצמית דורג הבריאות הגופנית were 42 good/excellent, 35 fair and 23 poor. היו 42 טוב / מצוין, 35 ו 23 עניים הוגן. Survivors ניצולים met an average of 4.2 of the six PTSD criteria and 39 נפגש ממוצע של 4.2 של שישה קריטריונים PTSD ו 39 met the six criteria sufficing for a diagnosis of PTSD, פגשתי את sufficing שישה קריטריונים לאבחון של PTSD, which in all such cases was chronic as defined by אשר בכל מקרה כזה היה כרוני כפי שהוגדרו על ידי DSM-IV. DSM-IV. Their mean GHQ-28 score was 8.3 GHQ מתכוון שלהם היה 28 ציון 8.3 (SD ¼ 7.2) with 58 having scores of 5 or more and (SD ¼ 7.2) עם 58 של תוצאות אחרי 5 או יותר 41 having scores of 11 or more. לאחר 41 עשרות של 11 או יותר. All persons meeting כל מפגש אנשים criteria for PTSD had GHQ-28 scores ! הקריטריונים היו GHQ-PTSD-28 ציונים! 5. 5. The mean הממוצע BPRS score was 16.3 (SD 8.4). BPRS הציון היה 16.3 (SD 8.4). Sixty-seven survivors שישים ושבע ניצולי stated that they had experienced trouble with 'nerves' כי הם חוו בעיות עם "עצבים" or depression in the past, and 45 of these (67%) had או דיכאון בעבר, ו -45% של אלה (67) היה sought formal treatment (medical or psychological) ביקשה רשמית טיפול (רפואי או פסיכולוגי) for this. עבור זה. The mean number of current medications מספר מתכוונת תרופות הנוכחי consumed was 5.9 (SD 2.1, range 0-10). צרך היה 5.9 (SD 2.1, טווח 0-10). Hypnotics Hypnotics were the most common type of medication, used by היו הסוג הנפוץ ביותר של תרופות, המשמשות 80% of the sample, followed by anxiolytics (39%) 80% מהמדגם, ואחריו anxiolytics (39%) ptsd in aged holocaust survivors PTSD של ניצולי שואה בגילאים 971 971 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 5 עמוד 5 and antidepressants (31%). ועל תרופות נוגדות דיכאון (31%). One participant was taking אחד המשתתפים היה לוקח an antipsychotic. אנטיפסיכוטיות. Survivors had a mean MMSE score הניצולים היו ציון MMSE מתכוון of 26.2 (SD¼ 1.7) and three scored less than 24. של 26.2 (SD 1.7 ¼) ושלושה קלעה פחות מ -24. By באמצעות comparison, for all measures of PTSD and psycholo- לשם השוואה, עבור כל האמצעים של PTSD ו-psycholo gical morbidity, scores were lower in the non-Holo- תחלואה gical, התוצאות היו נמוכות ב הלא Holo - caust refugees and lowest in the Australian or הפליטים caust ו הנמוך ביותר האוסטרלי או English born Jewish control group (see Joffe et al., קבוצה אנגלית נולד השליטה היהודית (ראה יופה ואח., 2003). 2003). Comparisons between survivors with השוואה בין הניצולים עם and without PTSD ובלי PTSD There was no effect for gender but there was an asso- לא היתה השפעה על המגדר אבל היתה asso - ciation between older age and PTSD. ciation בין גיל מבוגר ו-PTSD. Survivors with עם ניצולי PTSD were more likely to be older and to have had a PTSD נטו יותר להיות מבוגר כדי להיות לה lower status job, although these differences were not מצב עבודה נמוך, על אף ההבדלים הללו לא היו significant after Bonferroni correction. לאחר תיקון משמעותי Bonferroni. Also they used גם הם השתמשו fewer mature and more immature defense mechan- פחות mechan בוגרת יותר בשלה-הביטחון isms, had less education, had experienced more isms, היה פחות חינוך, חוו יותר severe trauma and had lower MMSE and IADL scores עשרות טראומה קשה MMSE היה נמוך IADL (Table 1). (טבלה 1). Comparisons between survivors with השוואה בין הניצולים עם and without psychological morbidity (Table 2) ללא תחלואה פסיכולוגית (טבלה 2) The prevalence of psychological morbidity was no השכיחות של תחלואה נפשית לא היה higher in females but older HS were more likely to HS גבוה יותר נקבות אבל מבוגרים נטו יותר be high GHQ scorers. scorers להיות גבוה GHQ. The 58 high GHQ-28 scorers GHQ 58 גבוהה 28 scorers had also experienced more severe trauma and were היו גם טראומה יותר קשה היו more likely to be unmarried and living alone, less well סביר יותר להיות רווק חי לבד, פחות טוב Table 1. טבלה 1. Demographics and psychological measures by PTSD diagnosis דמוגרפיה אמצעי אבחון פסיכולוגי על ידי-PTSD PTSD case במקרה PTSD PTSD not case PTSD לא במקרה Statistic סטטיסטיקה a df DF b B p p c C n ¼ 39 n ¼ 39 n ¼ 61 n ¼ 61 Mean מתכוון SD SD Mean מתכוון SD SD Age גיל 76.1 76,1 5.6 5,6 72.8 72,8 6.5 6,5 t ¼À2.60 À2.60 ¼ t 98 98 0.011 0,011 Female (%) נקבה (%) 64% 64% 56% 56% 2 2 ¼ 0.39 ¼ 0.39 1 1 0.535 0,535 Education חינוך Primary ראשיים 18% 18% 7% 7% Secondary משני 69% 69% 38% 38% Trade/technical סחר / טכני 5% 5% 41% 41% University אוניברסיטת 8% 8% 15% 15% 2 2 ¼ 19.85 ¼ 19.85 3 3 <0.001 <0.001 Marital status מצב משפחתי Married/de facto נשוי / דה פקטו 31% 31% 51% 51% Other אחר 69% 69% 49% 49% 2 2 ¼ 3.13 ¼ 3.13 1 1 0.077 0,077 Living arrangements חי ההסדרים Alone לבד 67% 67% 46% 46% With others עם אחרים 33% 33% 54% 54% 2 2 ¼ 3.34 ¼ 3.34 1 1 0.068 0,068 Attendance at synagogue נוכחות בבית הכנסת ! ! Once per week פעם בשבוע 13% 13% 15% 15% Once per month פעם בחודש 10% 10% 18% 18% High holy days/occasionally ימים נוראים הקדושים / מדי פעם 54% 54% 52% 52% Never אף פעם 23% 23% 15% 15% 2 2 ¼ 1.95 ¼ 1.95 3 3 0.584 0,584 Current paid employment תעסוקה שילם נוכחי 0% 0% 15% 15% 2 2 ¼ 4.42 ¼ 4.42 1 1 0.036 0,036 Best paid job שילם את העבודה הטובה ביותר High גבוה 5% 5% 12% 12% Medium בינונית 57% 57% 75% 75% Low נמוך 38% 38% 14% 14% 2 2 ¼ 7.93 ¼ 7.93 2 2 0.019 0,019 Satisfaction with social life שביעות רצון החיים החברתיים Poor מסכן 38% 38% 5% 5% Fair הוגן 59% 59% 31% 31% Good טוב 3% 3% 56% 56% Excellent מעולה 0% 0% 8% 8% 2 2 ¼ 41.66 ¼ 41.66 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 Social activity פעילות חברתית 6.8 6,8 1.8 1,8 10.9 10,9 2.8 2,8 t ¼ 9.16 ¼ t 9.16 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 EPI-N EPI-N 6.6 6,6 1.4 1,4 3.7 3,7 2.2 2,2 t ¼À8.33 À8.33 ¼ t 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 EPI-E EPI-E 3.3 3,3 2.9 2,9 5.7 5,7 2.8 2,8 t ¼ 4.10 ¼ t 4.10 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Defense style סגנון הביטחון Neurotic נוירוטי 4.7 4,7 0.6 0,6 4.9 4,9 0.7 0,7 t ¼À1.27 À1.27 ¼ t 98 98 0.208 0,208 Immature בוגרת 5.4 5,4 0.4 0,4 4.8 4,8 0.7 0,7 t ¼ 5.30 ¼ t 5.30 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Mature מבוגרים 4.0 4,0 0.8 0,8 5.3 5,3 1.0 1,0 t ¼ 6.70 ¼ t 6.70 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Continues ממשיך 972 972 h. שעה brodaty brodaty ET AL. Et al. Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 6 עמוד 6 educated, and less likely to attend synagogue, משכילים, ופחות סביר הלכה לבית כנסת, although these differences were not significant after למרות ההבדלים הללו לא היו משמעותיים לאחר Bonferroni correction. תיקון Bonferroni. They had higher EPI-N and הם היו גבוהים EPI-N ו lower EPI-E scores and used fewer mature and more ציונים נמוכים EPI-E ו השתמשו פחות בוגרת יותר immature defense mechanisms than their psychologi- מנגנוני ההגנה שלהם לא בשלה יותר psychologi - cally well counterparts. קאלי גם עמיתיהם. Their scores on the Impact of התוצאות שלהם על ההשפעה של Events Scales were two to four times higher; and their אירועים סולמות היו שני עד ארבע פעמים גבוה יותר; שלהם scores on the MMSE and IADL significantly lower. ציונים על MMSE ו IADL נמוך משמעותית. However there were no differences in their level of עם זאת לא היו הבדלים ברמה של שלהם best-paid jobs and use of neurotic defense styles. הכי עבודות שילם ושימוש סגנונות הגנה נוירוטיים. Results were very similar when we repeated the ana- התוצאות היו דומים מאד כאשר חזרנו על ANA - lyses using a higher GHQ-28 cut score and compared lyses באמצעות GHQ-28 ניקוד גבוה לגזור לעומת those with GHQ-28 scores ! אלה עם GHQ-28 ציונים! 11 and those with 11 ואלה עם scores 10. ציוני 10. Table 1. טבלה 1. Continued המשך PTSD case במקרה PTSD PTSD not case PTSD לא במקרה Statistic סטטיסטיקה a df DF b B p p c C n ¼ 39 n ¼ 39 n ¼ 61 n ¼ 61 Mean מתכוון SD SD Mean מתכוון SD SD Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale בקצרה הפסיכיאטרי Rating Scale Withdrawn depression דיכאון מסוגר 7.2 7,2 2.8 2,8 1.4 1,4 2.1 2,1 z ¼À7.66 Z ¼ À7.66 <0.001 <0.001 Agitation תסיסה 5.1 5,1 2.1 2,1 3.1 3,1 2.1 2,1 z ¼À4.51 Z ¼ À4.51 <0.001 <0.001 Cognitive dysfunction תפקוד קוגניטיבי 0.6 0,6 1.0 1,0 0.0 0,0 0.2 0,2 z ¼À4.31 Z ¼ À4.31 <0.001 <0.001 Hostile suspiciousness חשדנות איבה 5.3 5,3 2.2 2,2 3.1 3,1 2.0 2,0 t ¼À5.16 À5.16 ¼ t 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Psychotic distortion עיוות פסיכוטי 0.1 0,1 0.3 0,3 0.0 0,0 0.1 0,1 z ¼À0.34 Z À0.34 ¼ 0.738 0,738 Grading of severity of Holocaust experience הציון של חומרת חוויית השואה Less severe פחות חמורה 5% 5% 21% 21% Moderately severe בינוני חמור 23% 23% 49% 49% Very severe חמור מאוד 72% 72% 30% 30% 2 2 ¼ 17.56 ¼ 17.56 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 GHQ-28: GHQ-28: % scoring 5þ % הבקיע 5þ 100% 100% 31% 31% 2 2 ¼ 43.51 ¼ 43.51 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 % scoring 11þ % הבקיע 11þ 90% 90% 10% 10% 2 2 ¼ 59.54 ¼ 59.54 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 GHQ-28 excluding anxiety: GHQ-28 כולל חרדה: % scoring 5þ % הבקיע 5þ 95% 95% 18% 18% 2 2 ¼ 53.24 ¼ 53.24 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 % scoring 11þ % הבקיע 11þ 51% 51% 5% 5% 2 2 ¼ 26.32 ¼ 26.32 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 Impact of Events Scale השפעת אירועים קנה מידה Intrusion חדירה 28.5 28,5 4.7 4,7 11.1 11,1 5.6 5,6 t ¼À16.12 À16.12 ¼ t 97 97 <0.001 <0.001 Avoidance הימנעות 26.5 26,5 4.5 4,5 6.6 6,6 6.7 6,7 t ¼À16.24 À16.24 ¼ t 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Number of current medications מספר תרופות הנוכחי 7.0 7,0 1.3 1,3 5.1 5,1 2.1 2,1 z ¼À4.95 Z ¼ À4.95 <0.001 <0.001 Previous 'trouble with nerves' קודם "הצרה עם עצבים" 95% 95% 49% 49% 2 2 ¼ 20.44 ¼ 20.44 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 Self-rated psychological health עצמית דורג בריאות נפשית Bad רע 18% 18% 0% 0% Poor מסכן 49% 49% 5% 5% Fair הוגן 33% 33% 38% 38% Good טוב 0% 0% 47% ב -47% Excellent מעולה 0% 0% 10% 10% 2 2 ¼ 53.78 ¼ 53.78 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 Self-rated physical health עצמית דורג הבריאות הגופנית Poor מסכן 46% 46% 8% 8% Fair הוגן 49% 49% 26% 26% Good טוב 5% 5% 51% 51% Excellent מעולה 0% 0% 15% 15% 2 2 ¼ 39.04 ¼ 39.04 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 MMSE MMSE 24.9 24,9 1.5 1,5 27.1 27,1 1.3 1,3 t ¼À7.96 À7.96 ¼ t 95 95 <0.001 <0.001 IADL IADL 1.2 1,2 0.3 0,3 1.1 1,1 0.1 0,1 z ¼À3.63 Z ¼ À3.63 <0.001 <0.001 a Both neurotic and immature defense style variables and MMSE score were successfully transformed for significant skew (neurotic defense ההגנה שניהם נוירוטית בוגרת המשתנים סגנון הביטחון ציון MMSE השתנו בהצלחה עבור לסלף משמעותי (נוירוטי style and MMSE with the square root of a reflection; immature defense style with the natural log of a reflection). סגנון MMSE עם השורש הריבועי של השתקפות; סגנון הביטחון בשלה עם יומן הטבעי של הרהור). Mann–Whitney U tests בדיקות מאן ויטני-U were employed for each of the Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale sub-scales (with the exception of hostile suspiciousness which was normally הועסקו עבור כל אחד משנה בקצרה הפסיכיאטרי Rating Scale-קשקשים (למעט חשדנות עוינת אשר היה בדרך כלל distributed) and the number of current medications, since these variables were unable to be normalised for significant skew. מופץ) ואת מספר תרופות הנוכחי, שכן משתנים אלו לא היו מסוגלים להיות normalised עבור לסלף משמעותי. b B Good/excellent categories for self-rated social life, physical and psychological health and bad/poor categories for psychological health טוב / קטגוריות מצוינת עצמית דורג החיים החברתיים, בריאות פיזית ופסיכולוגית, רע / קטגוריות עניים לבריאות פסיכולוגית were collapsed for statistical analysis. היו התמוטט לניתוח סטטיסטי. Degrees of freedom vary because unequal variance tests employed where appropriate eg social דרגות חופש להשתנות בגלל בדיקות שונות שוויונית המועסקים ובמידת הצורך החברתי לדוגמה activity, EPI-N and MMSE and due to missing data (n ¼ 1 missing for Impact of Events Scale intrusion sub-scale). פעילות, EPI-N ו MMSE ו עקב נתונים חסרים (N ¼ 1 חסר השפעת משנה חדירה אירועים קנה מידה בקנה מידה). c C Values in bold indicate significance at <0.002 level (Bonferroni adjustment). ערכי מודגש מצביעים על משמעות <רמת 0,002 (הסתגלות Bonferroni). ptsd in aged holocaust survivors PTSD של ניצולי שואה בגילאים 973 973 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 7 עמוד 7 Table 2. טבלה 2. Demographics and psychological measures by psychological morbidity דמוגרפיה אמצעי פסיכולוגי על ידי תחלואה פסיכולוגית GHQ-28 score 5þ GHQ-28 ציון 5þ GHQ-28 Score <5 GHQ-28 ציון <5 Statistic סטטיסטיקה a df DF b B p p c C n ¼ 58 n ¼ 58 n ¼ 42 n ¼ 42 Mean מתכוון SD SD Mean מתכוון SD SD Age גיל 75.6 75,6 5.5 5,5 72.1 72,1 7.0 7,0 t ¼À2.80 À2.80 ¼ t 98 98 0.006 0,006 Female נקבה 62% 62% 55% 55% 2 2 ¼ 0.28 ¼ 0.28 1 1 0.598 0,598 Education חינוך Primary ראשיים 14% 14% 7% 7% Secondary משני 59% 59% 38% 38% Trade/technical סחר / טכני 14% 14% 45% 45% University אוניברסיטת 14% 14% 10% 10% 2 2 ¼ 12.32 ¼ 12.32 3 3 0.006 0,006 Marital status מצב משפחתי Married/de facto נשוי / דה פקטו 29% 29% 62% 62% Other אחר 71% 71% 38% 38% 2 2 ¼ 9.27 ¼ 9.27 1 1 0.002 0,002 Living arrangements חי ההסדרים Alone לבד 69% 69% 33% 33% With others עם אחרים 31% 31% 67% 67% 2 2 ¼ 11.06 ¼ 11.06 1 1 0.001 0,001 Attendance at synagogue נוכחות בבית הכנסת ! ! Once p/week לאחר p / שבוע 10% 10% 19% 19% Once per month פעם בחודש 9% 9% 24% 24% High holy days/occasionally ימים נוראים הקדושים / מדי פעם 55% 55% 50% 50% Never אף פעם 26% 26% 7% 7% 2 2 ¼ 9.93 ¼ 9.93 3 3 0.019 0,019 Current paid employment תעסוקה שילם נוכחי 2% 2% 20% 20% 2 2 ¼ 6.93 ¼ 6.93 1 1 0.008 0,008 Best paid job שילם את העבודה הטובה ביותר High גבוה 11% 11% 7.5% 7.5% Medium בינונית 62% 62% 75% 75% Low נמוך 27% 27% 17.5% 17.5% 2 2 ¼ 1.67 ¼ 1.67 2 2 0.433 0,433 Satisfaction with social life שביעות רצון החיים החברתיים Poor מסכן 31% 31% 0% 0% Fair הוגן 57% 57% 21% 21% Good טוב 12% 12% 67% 67% Excellent מעולה 0% 0% 12% 12% 2 2 ¼ 47.26 ¼ 47.26 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 Social activity פעילות חברתית 7.6 7,6 2.4 2,4 11.6 11,6 2.5 2,5 t ¼ 7.84 ¼ t 7.84 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 EPI-N EPI-N 6.2 6,2 1.6 1,6 2.9 2,9 1.9 1,9 t ¼À9.43 À9.43 ¼ t 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 EPI-E EPI-E 3.8 3,8 3.0 3,0 6.1 6,1 2.6 2,6 t ¼ 3.90 ¼ t 3.90 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Defense style סגנון הביטחון Neurotic נוירוטי 4.8 4,8 0.7 0,7 4.9 4,9 0.7 0,7 t ¼À0.52 À0.52 ¼ t 98 98 0.606 0,606 Immature בוגרת 5.3 5,3 0.5 0,5 4.7 4,7 0.7 0,7 t ¼ 4.91 ¼ t 4.91 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Mature מבוגרים 4.2 4,2 0.9 0,9 5.6 5,6 0.9 0,9 t ¼ 7.75 ¼ t 7.75 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale בקצרה הפסיכיאטרי Rating Scale Withdrawn depression דיכאון מסוגר 5.8 5,8 3.3 3,3 0.6 0,6 1.5 1,5 z ¼À7.59 Z ¼ À7.59 <0.001 <0.001 Agitation תסיסה 4.7 4,7 2.1 2,1 2.7 2,7 2.0 2,0 z ¼À4.70 Z ¼ À4.70 <0.001 <0.001 Cognitive dysfunction תפקוד קוגניטיבי 0.5 0,5 0.9 0,9 0.0 0,0 0.2 0,2 z ¼À3.46 Z ¼ À3.46 0.001 0,001 Hostile suspiciousness חשדנות איבה 4.7 4,7 2.4 2,4 2.9 2,9 2.0 2,0 t ¼À3.87 À3.87 ¼ t 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 Psychotic distortion עיוות פסיכוטי 0.1 0,1 0.3 0,3 0.0 0,0 0.0 0,0 z ¼À1.21 Z ¼ À1.21 0.227 0,227 Grading of severity of Holocaust experience הציון של חומרת חוויית השואה Less severe פחות חמורה 9% 9% 24% 24% Moderately severe בינוני חמור 36% 36% 43% 43% Very severe חמור מאוד 55% 55% 33% 33% 2 2 ¼ 6.55 ¼ 6.55 2 2 0.038 0,038 PTSD diagnosis אבחנה-PTSD 67% 67% 0% 0% 2 2 ¼ 43.51 ¼ 43.51 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 Impact of Events Scale השפעת אירועים קנה מידה Intrusion חדירה 23.5 23,5 8.7 8,7 10.1 10,1 5.3 5,3 t ¼À9.57 À9.57 ¼ t 95 95 <0.001 <0.001 Avoidance הימנעות 20.9 20,9 9.8 9,8 5.4 5,4 6.2 6,2 t ¼À9.66 À9.66 ¼ t 96 96 <0.001 <0.001 Number of current medications מספר תרופות הנוכחי 6.9 6,9 1.4 1,4 4.5 4,5 2.0 2,0 z ¼À6.35 Z ¼ À6.35 <0.001 <0.001 Previous 'trouble with nerves' קודם "הצרה עם עצבים" 90% 90% 36% 36% 2 2 ¼ 29.66 ¼ 29.66 1 1 <0.001 <0.001 Continues ממשיך 974 974 h. שעה brodaty brodaty ET AL. Et al. Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 8 עמוד 8 Two thirds of high GHQ scorers had PTSD שני שלישים scorers גבוה GHQ היה PTSD compared to none of the low scorers. לעומת אף אחד scorers נמוך. To ensure this כדי להבטיח זאת association was not due to a correlation of PTSD with העמותה לא היה בשל המתאם של PTSD עם the anxiety items in the GHQ-28, we repeated the ana- את הפריטים של חרדה GHQ-28, אנחנו חוזרים על ANA - lysis excluding GHQ anxiety items, using only the תמוגה למעט פריטים GHQ חרדה, שימוש רק depression, social impairment and somatic sub- דיכאון, פגיעה חברתית תת סומטיים scales. קשקשים. The association between PTSD and GHQ הקשר בין PTSD ו GHQ scores remained significant. עשרות נשאר משמעותי. PTSD diagnostic criteria הקריטריונים לאבחון PTSD were positively correlated with the three non-anxiety היו בקורלציה חיובית עם הלא שלוש חרדה GHQ-28 subscales (somatic, r ¼ 0.74, p < 0.001; GHQ-28 subscales (סומטיים, R ¼ 0.74, p <0.001; social, r ¼ 0.70, p < 0.001; depression, r חברתי, R ¼ 0.70, p <0.001; דיכאון, R s s ¼ 0.57, ¼ 0.57, p < 0.001) as well as the anxiety subscale (r ¼ 0.81, p <0.001) וכן חרדה subscale (R ¼ 0.81, p < 0.001). p <0.001). Regression analyses ניתוח רגרסיה Eight independent variables were considered many of שמונה משתנים עצמאית נחשבו רבים which were significantly inter-related (Table 3). אשר היו קשורים באופן משמעותי בין (טבלה 3). We אנחנו did not include variables that might reasonably be לא לכלול משתנים שעשויים סביר considered to be outcomes, eg satisfaction with נחשב התוצאות, למשל שביעות רצון social supports. תומך חברתי. In order to obviate the possibility of כדי obviate את האפשרות collinearity, we restricted to six the combinations of קוליניאריות, אנחנו הוגבלה לשישה השילובים של variables that could be entered in the regression. משתנים שאפשר להכניס רגרסיה. For עבור example, EPI-E was found to be significantly corre- לדוגמה, EPI-E נמצאה משמעותית corre - lated with five of the other variables, and so it could lated עם חמישה של משתנים אחרים, ולכן זה יכול not be included in the regression analyses. לא ייכללו ניתוח רגרסיה. As PTSD כמו PTSD symptoms and GHQ were found to be highly התסמינים GHQ נמצאו להיות מאוד Table 2. טבלה 2. Continued המשך GHQ-28 score 5þ GHQ-28 ציון 5þ GHQ-28 Score <5 GHQ-28 ציון <5 Statistic סטטיסטיקה a df DF b B p p c C n ¼ 58 n ¼ 58 n ¼ 42 n ¼ 42 Mean מתכוון SD SD Mean מתכוון SD SD Self-rated psychological health עצמית דורג בריאות נפשית Bad רע 12% 12% 0% 0% Poor מסכן 38% 38% 0% 0% Fair הוגן 43% 43% 26% 26% Good טוב 7% 7% 60% 60% Excellent מעולה 0% 0% 14% 14% 2 2 ¼ 54.10 ¼ 54.10 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 Self-rated physical health עצמית דורג הבריאות הגופנית Poor מסכן 36% 36% 5% 5% Fair הוגן 48% 48% 17% 17% Good טוב 16% 16% 57% 57% Excellent מעולה 0% 0% 21% 21% 2 2 ¼ 40.49 ¼ 40.49 2 2 <0.001 <0.001 MMSE MMSE 25.4 25,4 1.6 1,6 27.4 27,4 1.2 1,2 t ¼À6.80 À6.80 ¼ t 98 98 <0.001 <0.001 IADL IADL 1.2 1,2 0.3 0,3 1.0 1,0 0.1 0,1 z ¼À4.22 Z À4.22 ¼ <0.001 <0.001 a Both neurotic and immature defense style variables and MMSE score were successfully transformed for significant skew (neurotic defense ההגנה שניהם נוירוטית בוגרת המשתנים סגנון הביטחון ציון MMSE השתנו בהצלחה עבור לסלף משמעותי (נוירוטי style and MMSE with the square root of a reflection; immature defense style with the natural log of a reflection). סגנון MMSE עם השורש הריבועי של השתקפות; סגנון הביטחון בשלה עם יומן הטבעי של הרהור). Mann–Whitney U tests בדיקות מאן ויטני-U were employed for each of the Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale sub-scales (with the exception of hostile suspiciousness which was normally הועסקו עבור כל אחד משנה בקצרה הפסיכיאטרי Rating Scale-קשקשים (למעט חשדנות עוינת אשר היה בדרך כלל distributed) and the number of current medications, since these variables were unable to be normalised for significant skew. מופץ) ואת מספר תרופות הנוכחי, שכן משתנים אלו לא היו מסוגלים להיות normalised עבור לסלף משמעותי. b B Good/excellent categories for self-rated social life, physical and psychological health and bad/poor categories for psychological health טוב / קטגוריות מצוינת עצמית דורג החיים החברתיים, בריאות פיזית ופסיכולוגית, רע / קטגוריות עניים לבריאות פסיכולוגית were collapsed for statistical analysis. היו התמוטט לניתוח סטטיסטי. Degrees of freedom vary because unequal variance tests employed where appropriate eg Impact of דרגות חופש להשתנות בגלל בדיקות שונות שוויונית המועסקים היכן השפעת המתאים למשל של Events Scale sub-scales and due to missing data (n ¼ 1 missing for Impact of Events Scale intrusion sub-scale). אירועים תת Scale-המאזניים בשל נתונים חסרים (N ¼ 1 חסר השפעת משנה חדירה אירועים קנה מידה בקנה מידה). c C Values in bold indicate significance at <0.002 level (Bonferroni adjustment). ערכי מודגש מצביעים על משמעות <רמת 0,002 (הסתגלות Bonferroni). Table 3. טבלה 3. Level of significance ( p-values) of associations between independent predictor variables רמה של משמעות (p-ערכי) של אסוציאציות בין המשתנים המנבאים עצמאית Age גיל Gender מגדר Grading of הציון של EPI-N EPI-N EPI-E EPI-E Mature מבוגרים Immature בוגרת Neurotic נוירוטי experience ניסיון defense style סגנון ההגנה defense style סגנון ההגנה 1 1 defense style סגנון ההגנה 1 1 Age גיל — -- r ¼À0.10 R ¼ À0.10 F ¼ 1.34 F ¼ 1.34 r ¼ 0.12 R ¼ 0.12 r ¼À0.29** R ¼ À0.29 ** r ¼À0.09 R ¼ À0.09 r ¼À0.17 R ¼ À0.17 r ¼ 0.02 R ¼ 0.02 Gender מגדר — -- 2 2 ¼ 7.47* ¼ 7.47 * t ¼À1.20 t ¼ 0.02 לא לא À1.20 ¼ ¼ 0.02 t ¼À0.30 À0.30 ¼ t t ¼ 1.47 ¼ t 1.47 t ¼ 1.15 ¼ t 1.15 Grading of experience הציון של ניסיון — -- F ¼ 5.79** F ¼ 4.84* F ¼ ¼ F 5.79 ** 4.84 * F ¼ 2.59 F ¼ 2.59 F ¼ 3.19 F ¼ 3.19 F ¼ 1.03 F ¼ 1.03 EPI-N EPI-N — -- r ¼À0.30** R ¼ À0.30 ** r ¼À0.67** R ¼ À0.67 ** r ¼À0.53** R ¼ À0.53 ** r ¼ 0.00 R ¼ 0.00 EPI-E EPI-E — -- r ¼ 0.42** R ¼ 0.42 ** r ¼ 0.36** R ¼ 0.36 ** r ¼À0.20 R ¼ À0.20 Mature defense style סגנון מבוגרים הביטחון — -- r ¼ 0.53** R ¼ 0.53 ** r ¼À0.32** R ¼ À0.32 ** Immature defense style סגנון Immature הביטחון 1 1 — -- r ¼À0.01 R ¼ À0.01 1 1 Significant skew: immature defense style transformed using a reflect and logarithmic transformation; neurotic defense style transformed לסלף משמעותיים: סגנון הביטחון בשלה טרנספורמציה באמצעות משקפים ושינוי לוגריתמי; סגנון הגנה נוירוטיים טרנספורמציה using a reflect and square root transformation. באמצעות משקפים ושינוי השורש הריבועי. *<0.05. * <0.05. **<0.001. ** <0.001. F tests: df ¼ 2, 97; בדיקות F: DF ¼ 2, 97; 2 2 : df ¼ 1; t tests: df ¼ 98. : DF ¼ 1; לא בדיקות: DF ¼ 98. ptsd in aged holocaust survivors PTSD של ניצולי שואה בגילאים 975 975 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. # Copyright 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968-979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 9 עמוד 9 correlated, two logistic regression models each were בקורלציה, שני הדגמים היו כל רגרסיה לוגיסטית used to examine possible predictors of either PTSD השתמשו כדי לבחון אפשרות של מנבאים או PTSD diagnosis or GHQ-28 determined psychological mor- אבחנה או GHQ-28-מור נקבע פסיכולוגי bidity (see Table 4). bidity (ראה לוח 4). The first model included the vari- המודל הראשון כלל את Vari - ables age, gender, EPI-N and neurotic defense style. ables גיל, מין, EPI-N ו בסגנון הגנה נוירוטיים. The second considered the variables age, grading of השני נחשב המשתנים גיל, לדירוג של the severity of the Holocaust experience and imma- חומרת החוויה ו-Imma השואה ture defense style. סגנון ההגנה ture. The results of the main effects logistic regression התוצאות של ההשפעות העיקריות רגרסיה לוגיסטית models are presented in Table 4. הדגמים מוצגים בלוח 4. Age, EPI-N and גיל, EPI-N ו immature defense styles were significant predictors סגנונות הביטחון בשלה היו מנבאים משמעותיים of PTSD and GHQ-28 determined psychological mor- של PTSD ו GHQ-28-מור פסיכולוגי נקבע bidity as defined by a score of ! bidity כפי שהוגדרו על ידי ציון של! 5, correctly classify- 5, נכון לסווג - ing between 63 and 85 percent of survivors depending ing בין 63 ו -85 אחוז ניצולי בהתאם on which model was used. על איזה דגם היה בשימוש. Grading of the severity of דירוג חומרת the Holocaust experience was a significant predictor את חוויית השואה היה מנבא משמעותי of PTSD diagnosis only. האבחנה של PTSD בלבד. When we repeated the כאשר אנו חוזרים על regression, now using the higher 10/11 cut on the רגרסיה, עכשיו שימוש גבוה 10/11 לחתוך על GHQ, grading of severity of Holocaust experience GHQ, הדירוג של חומרת חוויית השואה was also a significant predictor of psychological mor- היה גם מנבא משמעותי של מור פסיכולוגי bidity (Wald (bidity וולד 2 2 ¼ 6.63, df ¼ 2, p ¼ 0.036), as was age 6.63 ¼, ¼ 2 DF, p ¼ 0,036), כפי שהיה בגיל (Wald (וולד 2 2 ¼ 4.57, df ¼ 1, p ¼ 0.033) and immature 4.57 ¼, ¼ 1 DF, p ¼ 0,033) ו בשלה defense style (Wald סגנון ההגנה (וולד 2 2 ¼ 13.30, df ¼ 1, p < 0.001). 13.30 ¼, ¼ 1 DF, p <0.001). These results use the untransformed data. תוצאות אלה להשתמש בנתונים untransformed. Analysis ניתוח of the reflect and log transformed data produced an של משקפים והיכנס טרנספורמציה נתונים הפיקה odds ratio of 0.00 (significant at the level of הסיכויים יחס של 0.00 (משמעותי ברמה של p < 0.001). p <0.001). DISCUSSION הדיון We tested four hypotheses in a community based, בדקנו ארבע השערות בקהילה מבוססת, non-treatment seeking population of HS. יחס בלתי המבקשים האוכלוסייה של HS. Our first הראשון שלנו hypothesis regarding the link between demographic ההשערה לגבי הקשר בין דמוגרפי variables and psychological morbidity was partially משתנים ותחלואה פסיכולוגית היתה חלקית confirmed. אישר. We did not find a significant gender effect לא מצאנו השפעה משמעותית מגדר on vulnerability to PTSD or psychological morbidity. פגיעות ב-PTSD או תחלואה פסיכולוגית. Previous reports have been contradictory with some דיווחים קודמים היו סותרים עם כמה finding that women survivors have more (Carmil מציאת ניצולים כי לנשים יש יותר (Carmil and Carel, 1986; Eaton et al., 1982) and others ו כראל, 1986; איטון et al., 1982) ואחרים that they have fewer (Danieli, 1981; Nadler and כי יש להם פחות (דניאלי, 1981; נדלר ו Ben-Shushan, 1989) emotional complaints than בן שושן, 1989) תלונות רגשית מאשר men. גברים. Possible confounds are the tendency for women Confounds אפשריות הן את נטייתם של נשים in general to have more psychological complaints and באופן כללי יש יותר תלונות פסיכולוגי differential mortality. תמותה דיפרנציאלית. However, older age emerged as a risk factor for psy- עם זאת, בגיל מבוגר יותר התברר כגורם סיכון ל-Psy chological morbidity. תחלואה chological. This is counter-intuitive if one זה נגד אינטואיטיבי אם אחד expects psychologically robust survivors to live מצפה ניצולי פסיכולוגית חזקה לחיות longer. עוד. It also contradicts previous (Chodoff, 1963; זה גם סותר הקודם (Chodoff, 1963; Danieli, 1981; Nadler and Ben-Shushan, 1989; Bower, דניאלי, 1981; נדלר ואת בן שושן, 1989; באוור, 1994), but not all (Eaton et al., 1982) reports of 1994), אבל לא כל (Eaton et al., 1982) של דוחות younger HS having higher rates of psychological mor- HS הצעיר לאחר שיעור גבוה יותר של מור פסיכולוגי bidity. bidity. This difference may be due to an effect of time הבדל זה יכול להיות בגלל אפקט של זמן elapsed since the Holocaust. שחלף מאז השואה. Our sample was much המדגם שלנו היה הרבה older than those reported one to three decades earlier מבוגר אלו המדווחים אחת אל שלושה עשורים קודם לכן and the effects of ageing may have overpowered those וההשפעות של הזדקנות ייתכן נשלטת האלה Table 4. טבלה 4. Reduced logistic regression models for GHQ-28 psychological morbidity (Score 5þ) and PTSD diagnosis מודלים מופחתת רגרסיה לוגיסטית עבור GHQ-28 תחלואה פסיכולוגית (ציון 5þ) ואת האבחנה PTSD Dependent variable משתנה תלוי Independent עצמאי Coefficient מקדם Odds Ratio Odds ratio 95% CI 95% CI Wald ולד 2 2 p-value p-value variables משתנים a (df ¼ 1) (DF ¼ 1) b B GHQ-28 GHQ-28 Model 1 דגם 1 Age גיל 0.14 0,14 1.15 1,15 1.03–1.27 1.03-1.27 6.32 6,32 0.012 0,012 EPI-N EPI-N 0.99 0,99 2.68 2,68 1.85–3.87 1.85-3.87 27.45 27,45 <0.001 <0.001 Model 2 דגם 2 Age גיל 0.09 0,09 1.10 1,10 1.01–1.19 1.01-1.19 4.90 4,90 0.027 0,027 Immature defense style סגנון Immature הביטחון 1.70 1,70 5.47 5,47 2.22–13.44 2.22-13.44 13.68 13,68 <0.001 <0.001 PTSD diagnosis אבחנה-PTSD Model 1 דגם 1 Age גיל 0.15 0,15 1.16 1,16 1.04–1.28 1.04-1.28 7.41 7,41 0.006 0,006 EPI-N EPI-N 0.97 0,97 2.63 2,63 1.76–3.94 1.76-3.94 22.35 22,35 <0.001 <0.001 Model 2 דגם 2 Age גיל 0.09 0,09 1.09 1,09 1.00–1.19 1.00-1.19 3.93 3,93 0.048 0,048 Grading of experience הציון של ניסיון 11.58 11,58 0.003 0,003 Grading (milder vs. others) דירוג (מתון יותר לעומת אחרים) À1.93 À1.93 0.15 0,15 0.02–0.86 0.02-0.86 4.51 4,51 0.034 0,034 Grading (moderate vs. others) דירוג (מתון לעומת אחרים) À1.80 À1.80 0.17 0,17 0.05–0.52 0.05-0.52 9.66 9,66 0.002 0,002 Immature defense style סגנון Immature הביטחון 2.37 2,37 10.68 10,68 3.17–36.01 3.17-36.01 14.60 14,60 <0.001 <0.001 a 'grading' refers to grading of severity the Holocaust experience (milder, moderate or severe). 'לדירוג' מתייחס לדירוג חומרת חוויית השואה (מתון, מתון או חמור). b B Wald statistic for grading of severity of Holocaust experience has 2 df, all other variables 1 df. Model 1: age, gender, EPI-N, neurotic defense style. Model 2: age, grading of severity of Holocaust experience, immature defense style. 976 976 h. שעה brodaty ET AL. Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 10 עמוד 10 of youthful vulnerability. It may also reflect the greater cognitive and functional impairment evident in survi- vors who were psychologically unwell or had PTSD than in the well survivors (Joffe et al., 2003). The higher rates of psychological morbidity and PTSD when HS were compared with age-matched control groups demonstrate that this is not merely an effect of ageing per se (Joffe et al., 2003). The long-term effects of severe trauma have been documented in Holocaust survivors (Tuteur, 1966; Niederland, 1968; Nadler and Ben-Shushan, 1989; Robinson et al., 1990; Kuch and Cox, 1992; Silow, 1993; Yehuda et al., 1994; Yehuda et al., 1995) as well as in other groups of survivors of other severe trauma with rates of between 28 and 56% of anxiety, depression or PTSD reported in veterans or prisoners of war (POWs) 40–50 years later (Tennant et al., 1986; Port et al., 2001; Dirkzwager et al., 2001). We cannot be certain whether the high rate of PTSD reported here reflects chronicity or a reawakening by current or recent circumstances (Christenson et al., 1981; Eaton et al., 1982; Op den Velde et al., 1993). 1993). However at interview it was apparent that these symptoms had persisted over decades rather than recently relapsed. Our second hypothesis examined the link of PTSD and psychological morbidity with the severity of trauma experienced. This community based study found, as had Kuch and Cox (1992) in a clinic based sample, that the severity of the trauma was a predictor of chronic PTSD. However, other studies of commu- nity samples (Eaton et al., 1982; Yehuda et al., 1997) and clinic samples (Dasberg, 1987; Winnick, 1967) have not found an association between severity of trauma and later effects. This may reflect differences in methodology or perhaps the effect of late ageing over-riding the increased vulnerability of youthful- ness when traumatised. Severity of trauma has also been associated with increased psychopathology in Vietnamese refugees resettled in Australia (Steel et al., 2002). Our third hypothesis was that there would be an association between trait neuroticism and defense style and psychological outcome. This is the first study of which we are aware to demonstrate empiri- cally that personality traits and defense styles are associated with the late life consequences of the Holo- caust trauma. Survivors with high trait neuroticism and low extraversion and those who used immature defense styles such as fantasy, projection, dissocia- tion, somatisation, denial and splitting, were more likely to have PTSD and be more psychologically unwell. Since we undertook this study Punamäki et al. et al. (2002) explored the association of defense styles and PTSD symptomatology in Palestinian men who were political ex-prisoners who had experienced tor- ture and ill-treatment, and found that immature defenses were associated with higher, and mature defenses with lower, levels of PTSD symptomatology, a finding consistent with ours. Our result is consistent with a growing body of research on defense styles which have found similar associations in combat veterans (Silverstein, 1996), earthquake survivors (Carr et al., 1997), HIV positive people (Pedersen and Elklit, 1998), ambulance officers (Wastell, 2002), adult women who report childhood sexual abuse (Romans et al., 1999) and incarcerated juveniles (Steiner et al., 1997). Longitudinal studies would be required to disprove alternative explanations: that per- sonality attributes influenced the survivors' experi- ences during the Holocaust; that severe trauma is independently associated with subsequent adverse psychological consequences and irrevocably alters a person's personality traits and defense styles; or, that there is an interactive effect. On face value, it appears that non-neurotic personality traits and use of mature defense styles may be associated with lower levels of psychological ill effects. We can not comment on whether there was differential use of coping behaviours in those with and without PTSD or other psychological morbidity. Our fourth hypothesis concerned the development of a predictive model for adverse psychological effects. On univariate comparisons, survivors who had PTSD or were GHQ cases were significantly dif- ferent on almost all the variables considered than their counterparts: older, less well educated, less likely to be employed, more likely to be living alone, less fre- quent in their attendance at synagogue, less satisfied with their social life, less engaged in social activities, more likely to have had previous treatment for nerves and more likely to rate their physical health more poorly. While the large number of variables examined necessitated the use of multiple statistical compari- sons between groups, many of the comparisons were statistically significant at alpha <0.001, indicating that they were likely to represent true differences. The regression analysis indicated that HS who were older, had experienced greater severity of trauma, had higher neuroticism scores and were using more immature defence mechanisms were more likely to suffer PTSD or psychological morbidity. At best, the model incorporating these variables could predict 85% of HS with a negative outcome. Findings additional to our hypotheses were intri- guing. Lower mental and daily functioning in PTSD ptsd in aged holocaust survivors 977 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 11 עמוד 11 survivors may reflect more severe physical trauma, starvation or greater innate intelligence enabling the more gifted to avoid the most devastating experi- ences. We concede that it may indicate a possible bias in our sampling in that criteria for inclusion in the study required subjects be able to fill in their own screening questionnaires in English and excluded subjects with dementia. We favour a third explana- tion, that the differences are secondary to the effects of depression on cognition and function. There were היו significant associations between: (i) the GHQ-28 depression sub-scale and both the MMSE score (Spearman's r ¼À0.54, p < 0.001) and IADL score (Spearman's r ¼ 0.38, p < 0.001); and (ii) BPRS with- drawn depression and MMSE (Spearman's r ¼À0.69, n ¼ 100, p < 0.001) and IADL (Spearman's r ¼ 0.53, n ¼ 100, p < 0.001). The use of a community sample and assessment with multiple validated measures of psychological, physical, and social morbidity are strengths of this study. At least 31% of potential participants responded initially, and although the non-respondents were members of the same community organisa- tions and were likely to be of a similar age and social class as the respondents, we have no comparative data available. זמין. Nor do we know how representative the people surveyed were of the wider aged Jewish com- munity. munity. Selective attrition through institutionalisation or death could have the effect of underestimating the true prevalence of morbidity in survivors. We אנחנו excluded HS who were not resident in the community, lived outside the metropolis, or were insufficiently fluent in English to complete questionnaires. On the על other hand 84 of the 100 HS came to Australia before 1960 and were fluent in English, and it is rare for older Australian Jews to live outside the city. There was 98% agreement between the indepen- dent rater and survivors as to the level of trauma experienced, based on a simple three-point scale. It is possible that more depressed survivors viewed their war time experiences through darker glasses and described and rated them as more severe. Our inter- viewer was unable to remain blind to the level of trauma experienced but this would not have affected the self-completed GHQ-28 results. Our findings may have salience for survivors of more recent holocausts such as in Yugoslavia and Cambodia. Intuitively we would expect those who experience the most severe persecution and who are least resilient psychologically to be most vulnerable to later adverse consequences. It appears that late life may be a time of increased vulnerability; longitudinal data are required to confirm this. We conclude, based on this sample, that advanced age, more severe level of trauma, use of immature defense mechanisms and neurotic personality traits may be associated with adverse psychological conse- quences. Very old age may herald an exacerbation of psychological symptoms. If these findings are repli- cated it may assist in the detection of those at risk and may help in targeting interventions. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS Acknowledgements Funding was provided by the Henry Roth Charitable Foundation and Aristocrat Leisure Industries. Alisa Green helped with the manuscript. Professor Fred Ehrlich was a co-supervisor of Dr Joffe's thesis. Our שלנו thanks to B'nai Brith (Sydney), the Sydney Jewish Museum, and participating Sydney synagogues and subjects. נושאים. REFERENCES הפניות The Australian Longitudinal Study of Aging. 1992. 1992. South Austra- lia, Flinders University. American Psychiatric Association. האגודה הפסיכיאטרית האמריקאית. 1994. 1994. Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, 4th edn. American Psychiatric Association: Washington, DC. Andrews G, Pollock C, Stewart G. 1989. The determination of defense style by questionnaire. Arch of Gen Psychiatry 46(5): 455–460. Bower H. 1994. The concentration camp syndrome. Aust NZ Psychiatry 28: 391–397. Burvill PW, Mowry B, Hall WD. 1990. 1990. Quantification of physical illness in psychiatric research in the elderly. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 5: 161–170. Carmil D, Carel RS. 1986. 1986. Emotional distress and satisfaction in life among Holocaust survivors—a community study of survi- vors and controls. Psychol Med 16: 141–149. Carr VJ, Lewin TJ, Kenardy JA, et al. 1997. 1997. Psychosocial sequelae of the 1989 Newcastle earthquake: III. Role of vulnerability fac- tors in post-disaster morbidity. Psychol Med 27(1): 179–190. Chodoff P. 1963. Late effects of the concentration camp syndrome. Arch Gen Psychiatry 8: 323–333. Christenson RM, Walker JI, Ross DR, Maltbie AA. 1981. 1981. Reactiva- tion of traumatic conflicts. Am J Psychiatry 138(7): 984–985. Danieli Y. 1981. On the achievement of integration in aging survivors of the Nazi Holocaust. J Geriatr Psychiatry 14: 191–210. Dasberg H. 1987. Psychological distress of Holocaust survivors and their offspring in Israel, forty years later: a review. Israel J Psy- chiatry Related Sci 24: 242–256. Dirkzwager AJ, Bramsen I, Van der Ploeg H. 2001. The longitudi- nal course of posttraumatic stress disorder symptoms among aging military veterans. J Nerv Ment Disord 189: 846–853. Duncan-Jones P. 1987. Short, Stable Measures of E & N for Austra- lian Populations. NH & MRC Social Psychiatry Research Unit, The Australian National University: Canberra. Eaton WW, Sigal JJ, Weinfeld M. 1982. Impairment in Holocaust survivors after 33 years: data from an unbiased community sam- ple. ple. Am J Psychiatry 139: 773–777. Folstein MF, Folstein SE, McHugh PR. 1975. 1975. 'Mini-Mental State': A practical method for grading the cognitive state of patients for the clinician. J Psychiatr Res 12: 189–198. 978 978 h. שעה brodaty ET AL. Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 12 עמוד 12 Goldberg DP, Hillier VF. 1979. 1979. A scaled version of the General Health Questionnaire. Psychol Med 9: 139–145. Goldberg DP, Williams P. 1988. A Users Guide to the General Health Questionnaire. Nfer-Nelson: Windsor. Harel Z, Kahana B, Kahana E. 1988. Psychological well-being among Holocaust survivors and immigrants in Israel. J Trau- matic Stress 4: 413–429. Hass A. 1995. The Aftermath, Living with the Holocaust. Cambridge University Press: Cambridge. Helmreich WB. 1992. 1992. Against all Odds. Holocaust Survivors and the Successful Lives They Made in America. Simon and Schuster: New York. ניו יורק. Huppert FA, Walters DE, Day NE, Elliott BJ. 1989. 1989. The factor הגורם structure of the General Health Questionnaire (GHQ-30): a relia- bility study on 6317 community residents. Br J Psychiatry 155: 178–185. Joffe C, Brodaty H, Luscombe G, Ehrlich F. 2003. The Sydney Holocaust Study: post-traumatic stress disorder and other psy- chosocial morbidity in an aged community sample. J Traumatic Stress 16(1): 39–47. Kuch K, Cox BJ. 1992. 1992. Symptoms of PTSD in 124 survivors of the holocaust. Am J Psychiatry 149: 337–340. Labouvie-Vief G, Hakim-Larson J, Hobart C. 1987. Age, ego-level, and the life-span development of coping and defense processes. Psychol Aging 2: 286–293. Lawton MP, Brody EM. 1969. 1969. Assessment of older people: self- maintaining and instrumental activities of daily living. Gerontologist 9: 179–186. Leon GR, Butcher JN, Kleinman M. 1981. Survivors of the holo- caust and their children: current status and adjustment. J J Personality Social Psychol 41: 503–506. McCrae RR. 1982. 1982. Age differences in the use of coping mechan- isms. J Gerontology 37: 454–460. Nadler A, Ben-Shushan D. 1989. Forty years later: long-term con- sequences of massive traumatisation as manifested by holocaust survivors from the city and the kibbutz. J Consult Clin Psychol 57: 287–293. Niederland W. 1968. Clinical observations on the survivor syn- drome. Int J Psychoanalysis 49: 313–315. Op den Velde W, Falger PR, Hovens JE, de Groen JH, Schouten EG. 1993. 1993. Posttraumatic stress disorder in Dutch Resistance veterans from World War II. In International Handbook of Traumatic Stress Syndromes, Wilson J, Rafael B (eds). Plenum Press: New York; 219–230. Overall JE, Beller SA. 1984. 1984. The Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale (BPRS) in Geropsychiatric Research: 1. Factor Structure on an Inpatient Unit. J Gerontology 2: 187–193. Overall JE, Gorham DR. 1962. The Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale. Psychol Rep 10: 799–812. Pedersen SS, Elklit A. 1998. Traumatisation, psychological defence style, coping, symptomatology, and social support in HIV-posi- tive: a pilot study. Scand J Psychol 39: 55–60. Pollock C, Andrews G. 1989. Defense styles associated with speci- fic anxiety disorders. Am J Psychiatry 146(11): 1500–1502. Port CL, Engdahl B, Frazier P. 2001. A longitudinal and retrospec- tive study of PTSD among older prisoners of war. Am J Psychia- try 158: 1474–1479. Punamäki RL, Kanninen K, Qouta S, El-Sarraj E. 2002. The role of תפקידו של psychological defences in moderating between trauma and post- traumatic symptoms among Palestinian men. Int J Psychol 37(5): 286–296. Robinson S, Rappaport J, Durst R, et al. 1990. 1990. The late effects of Nazi persecution among elderly holocaust survivors. Acta Psych Scand 82: 311–315. Romans SE, Martin JL, Morris E, Herbison GP. 1999. 1999. Psychological defense styles in women who report childhood sexual abuse: a controlled community study. Am J Psychiatry 156(7): 1080–1085. Shadbolt B. 1997. Some correlates of self-rated health for Australian women. Am J Public Health 87(6): 951–956. Shadbolt B, McCallum J, Singh M. 1997. Health outcomes by self-report: validity of the SF-36 among Australian hospital patients. חולים. Quality of Life Research 6(4): 343–352. Shanan J, Shahar O. 1983. Cognitive and personality functioning of Jewish holocaust survivors during midlife transition (46–65). Israel Arch Psychol 135: 275–294. Silow CJ. 1993. 1993. Holocaust Survivors: A Study of the Long-Term Effects of Post-Traumatic Stress and its Relationship to Parent- ing Attitudes and Behaviours. UMI Dissertation Services: Ann Arbor, Michigan. Silverstein R. 1996. Combat-related trauma as measured by ego developmental indices of defenses and identity achievement. J Genetic Psychol; Child Behavior, Animal Behavior, Compara- tive Psychology 157(2): 169–179. Spinhoven P, Kooiman CG. 1997. 1997. Defense style in depressed and anxious psychiatric outpatients: an explorative study. J Nerv Ment Disease 185(2): 87–94. Steel Z, Silove D, Phan T, Bauman A. 2002. Long-term effect of psychological trauma on the mental health of Vietnamese refugees resettled in Australia: a population-based study. Lancet Lancet 360: 1056–1062. Steiner H, Garcia IG, Matthews Z. 1997. Posttraumatic stress disorder in incarcerated juvenile delinquents. J Am Acad Child Adol Psychiatry 36(3): 357–365. Tennant CC, Goulston KJ, Dent OF. 1986. 1986. The psychological effects of being a prisoner of war: forty years after release. Am Am J Psychiatry 143(5): 618–621. Tombaugh TN, McIntyre NJ. 1992. 1992. The Mini Mental State Exam- ination: a comprehensive review. J Am Geriatr Soc 40: 922–935. Tuteur W. 1966. One hundred concentration camp survivors. Twenty years later. שנים מאוחר יותר. Israel Ann Psychiatry Related Discipl 4: 78–90. Tuulio-Henriksson A, Poikolainen K, Aalto-Setala T, Marttunen M, Lonnqvist J. 2000. Life events and increase in immature defense style during transition to adulthood. Nord J Psychiatry 54: 417– 421. 421. Vaillant GE, Bond M, Vaillant CO. 1986. An empirically validated hierarchy of defense mechanisms. Arch Gen Psychiatry 43: 786– 794. Wastell CA. 2002. 2002. Exposure to trauma: the long-term effects of suppressing emotional reactions. J Nerv Mental Disord 190(12): 839–845. Watson DC. 2002. 2002. Predicting psychiatric symptomatology with the Defense Style Quesionnaire-40. Int J Stress Management 9(4): 275–287. Winnick HZ. 1967. 1967. Further comments concerning problems of late psychopathological effects of Nazi persecution and their therapy. Israel Ann Psychiatry Related Discipl 5: 1–16. Yehuda R, Kahana B, Schmeidler J, Southwick SM, Wilson S, Giller EL. 1995. 1995. Impact of cumulative lifetime trauma and recent stress on current post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms in holocaust survivors. Am J Psychiatry 152: 1815–1818. Yehuda R, Kahana B, Southwick SM, Giller EL. 1994. 1994. Depressive features in Holocaust survivors with post-traumatic stress disorder. הפרעה. J Traumatic Stress 7: 699–705. Yehuda R, Schmeidler J, Siever LJ, Binder-Brynes K, Elkin A. 1997. 1997. Individual differences in posttraumatic stress disorder symptom profiles in Holocaust survivors in concentration camps or in hiding. J Traumatic Stress 10: 453–463. ptsd in aged holocaust survivors 979 979 Copyright # 2004 John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. Int J Geriatr Psychiatry 2004; 19: 968–979. קטגוריה:השואה